Sharing
by Den R
Summary: Yang wants Ruby to share Jaune, but Ruby isn't too keen on the idea. Rated T because it's not explicit enough to warrant an M in my opinion.
1. Chapter 1

**Sharing**

**This story was inspired by a picture on DeviantArt made by Exvnir, so props to him.**

**One shot, unless I get requests to do more. :P**

* * *

><p>"Ruby..." The brawler calmly stated with a dangerous edge to her voice. In response, Ruby clung to Jaune's arm even tighter than she was before, which Jaune didn't think was even possible. He swore that he was losing all feeling in his left hand.<p>

Right now, Jaune was scared, but at the sound of Yang's knuckles cracking, he became terrified. He gulped down as much fear as he could, and worriedly glanced over at Ruby, who was still clutching his arm possessively.

"Uh...Ruby?" He squeaked out as Yang started to move forward. Her pace was slow and sure, like a predator coming up on their prey. Ruby refused to let go, her vice like grip strangling Jaune's blood supply. Her eyes had narrowed, focusing solely on her sister. Yang had likewise started to stare down her younger sister. Jaune had the sneaking suspicion that he was invisible to these girls.

Yang's hips moved hypnotically, and Jaune's eyes followed the swing arc as if he were watching a pocket-watch being swung in front of him. It was only when Yang asked if he liked what he saw did he cough and avert his eyes, his face flushing slightly. This did not go unnoticed by Ruby, and she pinched Jaune's arm. He exerted a grunt of pain, and shot a glare at Ruby, only to find that she was staring at him. Her gray orbs were filled with jealousy and avarice.

He was too focused on Ruby to notice that Yang was only inches away from his own body. Jaune needed to work on his situational awareness. Alas, it was too late for Jaune, for as he turned around, Yang had shoved her hand into the confines of his jeans, consciously seeking out the hem of his boxers.

Jaune, all the while, had tried to sputter out, "Y-Yang! Please! Nonononononononon-!" But, his monologue was cut short once she had managed to snake her hand into his underwear, finding what they were looking for.

Jaune's entire mind went blank, and his face, along with the rest of his body, had turned into the color of a ripened tomato. He could only stare at Yang, dumbfounded, and his face feeling like it would melt off onto the floor, and for the most part, he wished it would. It would save him from any further embarrassment. If anyone came walking through the door right now, Jaune would die.

"Yang!" Ruby whined, obviously distraught from her sister's careless approach. "Let go of Jaune!"

Yang gently squeezed Jaune's organ, obviously liking what she felt. She licked her lips, staring Jaune dead in the eyes. She offered him a seductive wink; this only caused the young blonde's mind to be sent into overload. Any coherent thoughts that were left in Jaune's mind flew out the window.

"Sharing is caring," Yang stated, smirking slightly as she continued to grope Jaune.

"Not in this case!" Ruby argued, now slightly pulling on Jaune, trying to get him away from her sister's grasp. This shift in position had accidentally caused Yang to rub Jaune's member. Even though it was unintentional, Yang couldn't help but smile from the reaction she had gotten from Jaune. He sighed softly, filled with ecstasy from the sudden movement. If Jaune was in overload before, his brain was most certainly fried in this case. He wasn't sure if he would be able to speak again.

Ruby glowed as brightly as her namesake, in both rage and embarrassment. "Yang!" Ruby was absolutely mortified that her sister would go to such lengths, especially in front of her. She wasn't exactly a little kid, and she had learned about this kind of stuff back in signal, but that didn't make it any less upsetting to see her sister do it explicitly in front of her, and to her crush!

The silent feud continued between the two sisters. The girl in red refused to let go of Jaune's arm, while the other refused to let go...of a place that was making Jaune very uncomfortable.

Jaune would be the last to admit it, but he was sort of enjoying this. The attention was more or less endearing, but he could do without all the grabbing. He had lost all feeling in his left arm a while ago, but he had long since forgotten; all the blood flowed...somewhere else, and Yang was getting the full brunt of it. He could tell from the way her eyes ran up and down his body told him that she was also getting some enjoyment out of it. His heart pounded against his chest, begging for release from the constriction.

Yang let go, much to Jaune's pleasure - and displeasure. Jaune finally regained some of his faculties. At the very least, he had the ability to form coherent thoughts; however, the ability to form sentences still escaped him. His mouth hung agape, and his whole body still had a lightish-red glow to it. Ruby still clung to Jaune's arm for dear life, and Yang slowly ran two fingers across his chest.

Ruby still looked defiant in all this, minus the blush that ran across her face. Jaune glanced down to catch the adorable sight. Her lips were pursed into a slight frown, trying all that she could to keep the blush from spreading across any further. Her cute, gray eyes were downcast, refusing to make eye contact with Yang or Jaune.

Jaune returned his attention to Yang-or tried to, before he felt a pair of strong, gloved hands take hold of his cheeks and brought his eyes back to Yang's lilac orbs. He was surprised, but more so, he was a little afraid of what the boisterous blonde would do next. The way she cupped his cheeks was sending warning bells off in his head. He didn't think that his heart could take any more torture, lest he end up in the infirmary due to cardiac arrest.

Her eyes were unreadable, and that scared Jaune more than anyone would think. He was wondering what her next move would be since she already felt him up-what more could she do to embarrass him?

That question was answered immediately. Yang brought her lips crashing onto Jaune's. His eyes went wide with surprise, and he let out a muffled cry, "Mmphf!" However, this only lasted for a few seconds before Ruby finally got the courage that she needed.

She pulled Jaune away from her sister's grasp, and grabbed his hood's collar. Before Jaune could ask what she was doing, Ruby slammed her lips onto Jaune's. This, again caused him to yell out in shock.

In the span of half a minute, Jaune had been kissed by two girls. This was the kind of thing that Jaune never expected to have happen to him. Jaune was almost certain that he would never get a kiss from anyone, well, anyone not from his family.

In his shocked state, Jaune couldn't hear the door behind them open; likewise for Ruby and Yang, as they were too engrossed with the blonde boy.

"Jaune, you in here?" The door swung open to reveal the red-headed spartan, Pyrrha Nikos.

At the sound of his name, Jaune's blood ran cold, and he inwardly groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so that's that.<strong>

**Again, props to Exnvir for the idea.**

** art/RWBY-Sharing-is-Caring-423836168**

**Here's the link in case you wanna check it out, which I recommend you do.**

**Read and review if you want.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, so by popular demand, I am going to continue this story.**

**Thanks to everyone who favorited and followed this story and me. It gives me inspiration and the desire to continue this.**

**Much love,**

**Den R.**

* * *

><p>Even though imminent death loomed over him, Jaune was surprised by how sweet and smooth Ruby's lips felt against his own. Granted, it still felt rough and sloppy, but it was much more tender than when Yang had assaulted his own mouth. Yang was a good kisser, no doubt, but it lacked an innocence that Ruby had, and Jaune found that endearing. If it weren't for the circumstances that he was in, he would have no doubt smiled at the blushing, flustered girl in front of him. Thinking on it a little- now that he was able to think, albeit not clearly- her lips had the faintest taste of chocolate.<p>

Pyrrha, shocked to see her leader in this state, stood at the doorway, her mouth agape and eyes burning brightly. Her aura flared slightly, outraged to see her leader locking lips with someone else! She thought he knew about how she felt about him. She did make it clear enough, at least, she thought so.

The flicker of doubt had wormed itself into her mind, and it was firmly rooted; it wasn't going anywhere. She began to question if she had even done enough to get him to notice her. All the subtle touches, all the flirting she did, the way she smiled whenever he was around her, all the training the they had done...all the alone time they had. Wasn't it enough...or was it too little?

She felt a vein pop out on her forehead, the anger and self doubt bubbling inside her like an active volcano. Pyrrha clenched her fist and ground her teeth in an attempt to keep calm and not lash out at the two members of RWBY.

"Oh no. I'm not finished with you yet, Jaune." Yang stated, gently locking her arms around Jaune's waist in an attempt to pull him away from her younger sister.

This statement had snapped Pyrrha out of her stupor long enough to get a plan together. She said plan, but in reality, it was more along the lines of an idea fueled by rage and jealousy. She also knew that young reaper and brawler had no idea that she was there, so she used that to her advantage.

Taking purposeful steps towards the three of them, she outstretched her arm, and caught Jaune by the cusp of his hood. Pulling with all the strength she could muster, she freed Jaune from the grasp of Ruby and Yang; had they known about her presence, they would have held on to their object of affection much tighter. Jaune yelled out in surprise for the third time that day.

Dragging Jaune into their room, she locked the door behind her. An audible click confirmed this. This ensured that only the people with the scroll to their room could get in, and Ren and Nora were out on a mission. They wouldn't be back until later that night.

"Thanks Pyrrha. I don't know what would've happened if I was in there any longer." Jaune sighed in relief, now feeling safe in the confines of his room and away from the likes of Ruby and Yang. Jaune's sense of peace was misplaced in this certain predicament.

Pyrrha said nothing. The silence filled the room like a thick blanket, and Jaune began to grow more wary by the passing minute.

He chuckled nervously, "Uh...haha...P-Pyrrha?"

Her back to him and hand on the door lock, she continued to ignore him. She was plotting out her next course of action, slowly, and was waiting for her rage to subside. The pang in her heart made it difficult to ignore the scene which she had just encountered; Ruby and Jaune kissing replayed in her mind over and over.

Jaune placed his hand on her shoulder, immediately bringing her back to reality. "Pyrrha. Are you okay?" The concern in his voice was evident, and purely for her. She could sense that much. Here was the great, caring goofball that she always liked, and now they were locked in a room together.

Just then, the banging of team JNPR's door snapped Pyrrha and Jaune's attention to the wooden frame. The voices on the other side were undoubtedly Ruby and Yang, demanding to have Jaune back. Pyrrha ventured a guess that it was Yang who pounding on the door, for with each knock, the wood seemed to extend and be replaced back. Only someone with Yang's strength could cause a door to do that.

Jaune visibly brightened at Yang's suggestive tone. She stated that Jaune and her could have more 'fun' later, when Ruby was asleep. Of course, the younger of the two didn't like that, and said that she could sneak Jaune away when Yang wasn't looking. This sparked another debate about how it wouldn't be sneaking if she explicitly stated that she announced that she was going to do it, and in front of the person of whom she was supposed to be sneaking away from.

Even though the door was locked, Pyrrha had forgotten that the door was only made out of wood. It wouldn't stand up to the brute force of Yang Xiao Long for more than a minute, so she had to work fast, or else lose him again.

Pushing Jaune up against the wall of their room with an audible thud, Pyrrha stared into her partner's eyes, her face flushed and cheeks hot. She didn't think she would need to be so direct so soon, but she wouldn't be outdone by Ruby and Yang.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune exclaimed, visibly shocked by her actions. She pinned him in place by his shoulders, and under her scrutinizing stare, he could feel his face begin to increase in temperature. His once calm heart now slowly starting to speed up again, beating in a steady, excited rhythm.

She didn't speak. Her eyes were firmly locked on his, and her hands applied pressure to the strong, tight shoulders she had come to know all too well. Her heart was racing, much quicker than Jaune's; however, she kept her composure. Then, without much more hesitation, she seized her opportunity and pressed her lips against his own. He was wondering if this was going to be a regular occurrence; he wouldn't mind if it did.

Meanwhile, at the window sill of team JNPR's room, the lock was slowly being picked. A little, black, bow fluttered in the breeze.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to RWBY story maker for helping me out on this chapter!<strong>

**If you still haven't checked out Exnvir's drawing, I highly recommend you do so.**

** art/RWBY-Sharing-is-Caring-423836168**

**Again, I appreciate all of the favorites and reviews and follows. It means a lot to me!**

**If you guys can help break 40 favorites and follows on this, I promise to write an extra long chapter!**

**Much love, Den R.**

**:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**At the time I'm writing this, the required favs and follows for the extra long chapter has been broken by 10.**

**You guys rock!**

**Much love,**

**Den R.**

* * *

><p>Yang and Ruby scanned the room for any sign of their knight, but the only thing that was in the room was a befuddled and dazed Pyrrha, a thousand pieces of wood scattered about the floor, and an open window sill on the far side. The red curtains fluttered in the breeze, almost giving them the appearance of life.<p>

Pyrrha, who was on the floor, stood up, using the wall for support, and brushed herself off. The look on her face had given away that she was annoyed, and greatly so. Whatever - or whoever - had stopped her in the midst of her makeout session would pay. Dearly.

Ruby and Yang sighed dejectedly. Once again, they had lost Jaune, but to who? Or what?

They turned their attention to Pyrrha. "Pyrrha, what exactly happened?" Yang was the first to ask, scouring the room in case Jaune was hiding somewhere.

Pyrrha shook her head, reluctant to divulge information to her competition, but what was the harm? She didn't know where he went, so she was pretty much in the same situation as Yang and her sister. "Beats me. I had Jaune in here, with both the door and window locked. Next thing I know, a black shadow leapt through and snatched him away, springing off the ledge. I didn't even see where the person was going, nor did I get a good look at their face."

Ruby bit her lip, and Yang rubbed her gloved hands anxiously. The hunt for Jaune Arc was about to begin.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at a small cafe in downtown Vale, sat two students of Beacon academy. The bookworm of Beacon, Blake Belladonna, and the hooded knight, Jaune Arc. They sat at the farthest end, enjoying some of the peace and quiet. It was a much needed change of pace for poor Jaune. He really enjoyed the music; they played Mirror Mirror, Red like Roses, Gold, I Burn, From Shadows, and This will be the Day. They were on his playlist, and it put him in a good mood to know that they played those songs here. A small smile crept onto his face.<p>

"Someone's in a good mood." The normally quiet girl voiced, pouring some extra cream into her tea. Blake thought that it was from the earlier events that transpired from the other females this morning. She would say that she was amused from the developments from Jaune and her friends, but she didn't think he enjoyed it that much.

"Of course. I love the music." Jaune replied, closing his eyes in a dream like state.

Oh. Thought the Faunus simply. She misjudged him. She thought he was like all the other guys. The kind that try to get with every girl they could and not feel any remorse for their actions. Someone who hurt others without a thought otherwise. Like Adam. She lamented, wrenching her lips into a small frown.

Her thoughts now focused on her past, she stared at the tea, sorrow and regret shone in her amber eyes.

Jaune seemed to sense what was wrong. He leaned over and stroked the top of her head fondly, paying extra attention to not cause any pain to the ears that hid behind the bow.

She jerked away in surprise, unused to any form of contact. She usually never let anyone touch her. It was just...uncomfortable.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?" Jaune withdrew his hand, concerned for her. He would admit one thing. He wasn't very good when it came to women, excluding the last few hours. All he had was his fake confidence, which was what his dad said women looked for in a man. But when it came to actual conversations, or trying to comfort them, he wasn't exactly the best. He tried though.

She shook her head. "No. I was just caught off guard." She sipped at her tea awkwardly. For her to be caught off guard was something that amazed Jaune. Usually, she was the calm, level-headed member who kept her wits about her. Blake being caught off guard was...a rarity for Jaune Arc.

"You? Off guard? That doesn't sound like the Blake I know." Jaune said in a casual tone.

She raised an eyebrow at him. Jaune grinned slightly, his mouth curling up, framing his personality perfectly. So Blake thought. The only sound that was playing was the music, but she could swear that her own heart would've drowned out any other noise.

To her, there was no music, just the two of them, in a cafe.

"Sup, freak?" An unusually annoying voice sounded from behind her, tugging on her bow, right where her ears lay. It was a voice that held no emotion other than humored hate. The kind that gets a kick from marring others. His voice grated against her and Jaune's ears, and they could feel the twisted smile that wasn't natural on his own face. It only appeared when he was getting some form of entertainment from someone elses suffering. To him, it was even better when he caused it. Cardin Winchester.

Blake tried to ignore him, but her ears were sensitive to each pull and rough tug. She gnashed her teeth as she struggled to keep herself from growling out from the pain. With each passing moment, her patience wore thin, and her ears began to throb from the pain. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't suppress a hiss that escaped her.

"Aw, is the kitty gonna scratch me?" Cardin asked in a mocking tone, threatening to tear the very thing that helped her become human; the bow that helped hide her...imperfections.

It didn't take long for Jaune to respond. Standing up from the table, he strode over to Cardin, each footfall matching his own angry heart that pumped throughout his body. Even a volcano that was about to erupt would be tepid to Jaune's own seething hatred to the reddish brown headed teen. Cardin didn't see him coming.

Jaune's vision was clouded by the red mist of hate and anger from all the abuse he put up with from Cardin, and now he was hurting one of his friends. That was the last straw.

When Cardin finally took notice, Jaune's fist connected with Cardin's stomach. Cardin let go the bow in favor of his bruised stomach and grunted with pain. "What the he-" Was all he managed to sputter out before he felt a pair of gloved hands pull him up to Jaune's height. Blake let out a breath of relief, glad that Cardin finally let go.

Jaune's eyes were furious and pierced through Cardin, making the reddish brown-headed teen squirm. His eyes weren't the only one that were watching. In the midst of a bunch of eyes, a pair of amber eyes stared intently.

"What did I tell you about messing with my friends?" Jaune asked, his voice low and guttural, nearly like a growl.

Cardin, still defiant, spat out, "I didn't know this faunus freak was your friend."

Jaune sighed, shaking with barely contained resentment, "Just because she's a faunus doesn't mean that she's any less of a person." Blake knew that he was courageous before, but actively standing up for a faunus, standing up for her? It was enough for Blake to see past Jaune's goofy exterior and see him for the person he really is.

Jaune let go, his fist shaking violently. "Leave."

Cardin looked disgusted, but left after a moment, both his stomach and pride hurt. He swore under his breath.

Jaune sat back down, taking a few deep breaths before finally calming himself.

"You alright?" He heard the black-themed girl ask. He replied with an idiotic grin.

"I should be asking you that."

"I'm fine, but my ears kinda hurt." Blake admitted, her bow twitching slightly. She winced, as if to emphasize her point.

Jaune replied, "Hmm...I think I know just the thing!"

He gently placed his hand on her bow, gently feeling for the ears that he had never seen but heard of from Ruby and Weiss. He slowly pumped his aura into the troubled area. A little fun fact about Jaune's aura: he specialized in defensive and healing aura, which made him useful for situations such as these.

These were just the areas he excelled at. Of course aura could be used offensively too, which was what his partner, Lie Ren, specializes in, but he hadn't developed that much in way of offensive aura. He was hoping Ren could teach him, but it didn't look like that was going to happen any time soon.

Blake found her pain dissolving, little by little. Who knew that Jaune had this hidden power? Blake was rather impressed with the goofy blonde boy. To see him improve his aura use this much after a few short months was amazing. She didn't think he would've come this far this fast.

Once her ears stopped hurting, Jaune withdrew his hands, smiling gently. "They feel better now?"

Blake nodded, her ears twitched in agreement.

Jaune smiled, "That's good to hear."

Jaune crossed his arms, appearing a little hesitant to ask this question that had been bugging him for a while.

"Hey, Blake?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you save me?"

The question was innocent enough, but the actual thought of why she did it was another matter altogether. She blushed but managed to keep herself calm to answer his question.

"No reason."

* * *

><p>"Jaune!"<p>

"Jaune!"

"Jaune!"

His name was called three times, one for each female in the search party. Ruby, Yang, and Pyrrha all walked down the streets of Vytal, looking for the blonde goofball. They had asked around for a while but they didn't really get any solid answers from anybody.

"Ugh," Ruby said, trotting down a different street with her co-conspirators. The three of them had been searching for a few hours, but no sign of Jaune anywhere. The dust plane driver said that a blonde male did sit with a girl with a black bow, but he didn't really pay them much attention. That was the reason why the three of them were in town.

"Do you really think Blake might've taken Jaune?" Yang asked the cloaked girl, her hands casually behind her head.

Ruby pondered this a moment. It was true that Blake had been missing since the same time that Jaune had been, and that Blake wasn't in any of her usual reading spots was also curious, but not enough to actually warrant any suspicion from the red-headed reaper. But if what the driver of the dust plane was true, then it was probably Blake that had managed to get him away from the three of them. For what reason, Ruby didn't have the answer. She shrugged in response.

Yang was about to pose another question, but Pyrrha cut her off.

"What made you change your mind about Jaune?"

Yang and Ruby knew that the question was going to come sooner or later. They didn't expect it to be so soon, though. They both knew why they had fallen for the knight.

Yang answered first. "Well...I noticed he started having more confidence over the past few months thanks to your training, and he actually stood up for me when Cardin backed me into a corner and started to...suggest certain things. Don't get me wrong, I could've pummeled the four of 'em by myself, but Jaune beat me to it. Ever since then, I've noticed that he's really kind to people and helps them. Not to mention he's extremely attractive." Her mind wandered back to the day when she saw him in the weight room with her. His chiseled chest and taut muscles, it was enough for even Yang to consider him attractive. Not to mention how he dealt with the ugsome Cardin.

Pyrrha didn't like the glint of lust in Yang's eyes, so she turned to Ruby, hoping for a more...innocent answer.

Ruby shifted under her gaze, uncomfortable with any type of examination upon her.

"J-Jaune's just a really nice person. He helped me out after my little misunderstanding with Weiss. I think he's just a l-lovable kind of guy. And the way he stands up for his friends, even in the face of danger, is awesome! His fake confidence is cheesy, but in the kind of goofy way that only he could pull off. And...he looks like a knight." Ruby said the last part quietly. Her own fondness of heroic knights stemmed from her reading tons of fairy tale books, and it certainly helped flesh out her attraction to Jaune. Jaune was just nice, and seemed like the hero in many of her books.

Pyrrha was a little surprised at Ruby's answer, but smiled, nonetheless. She agreed with Ruby, to a degree.

"C'mon," Pyrrha said, clasping a hand on Ruby's cloaked shoulder. "Let's go find our knight in shining armor."

Ruby smiled and nodded her head vigorously in agreement. Yang grinned, her smile giving way to her own excitement. They continued their search.

* * *

><p>The sun was setting, giving way to a linear gradient of red, orange, and purple. Jaune leaned against the railing of the dock, admiring the picturesque scene. To his left was Blake, standing about arm's length away from him. Surprisingly enough, she wasn't reading a book.<p>

A few dust boats were in the marina and the sailors went about their business. Out on the horizon, Jaune could see a few fishermen trying get their last catch of the day before they went home. All in all, it was a gorgeous sight.

Blake, on the other hand, was more transfixed by the young man who stood beside her. His courage gleaming almost as brightly as his chest plate against the setting sun. She had heard of his exploits-his acts of heroism- from Yang and Ruby. She knew he was nice, but what she saw today only confirmed what the two sisters said.

She stood up straight, one arm dangled loosely while the other was on her hip.

"...Pretty." Jaune commented to no one in particular. Blake thought it was a compliment and blushed a little.

"Umm...what?" Blake queried, her cheeks warm.

"Oh. Didn't think you heard me. I was talking about the view here. It's nice." Jaune said, a small smile playing on his lips.

Blake was a little disappointed, but she did have to agree that the scene was nice...she wondered if they had any tuna.

"Jaune," Blake said, but trailed off, pondering what she should say next.

Jaune looked over, interested in what she had to say.

"There was a reason why I saved you today."

Jaune was even more intrigued. "Go on..."

"I...kind of...have a...crush...on you." There. She finally said it. It was good to get off her chest.

Jaune, despite all past occurrences, found this shocking.

"Woah woah woah! You-the beautiful, smart, and skilled, Blake Belladonna-have a crush on me? Jaune Arc? Residential goofball and overall idiot?" Jaune pointed to himself. He was genuinely confused.

She reddened, but not much. "Yes. You. I had to see for myself if you would be the knight that everyone had fallen for. And sure enough, you were. I pulled you away from Ruby, Yang, and Pyrrha to test your gallantry. Cardin was an excellent test. I had something else lined up, but Cardin being here was perfect."

Jaune was really confused, but flattered. It was cute, but he didn't know how to react.

It surprised him so much, that when he took one step back, he tripped over a small ledge that jutted out of the ground.

He let out a small squeal as he fell, "Woah!". His arms flailed frantically, desperate to grasp anything to help right himself. He was hoping to at least grab the metal railing. However, his luck was wont to go the other way.

Jaune gripped Blake's clothes. This sent her toppling on top of Jaune.

Jaune felt a weight on his chest. He looked up, seeing Blake straddling his chest. His cheeks turned scarlet, and his heart rate skyrocketed. Not as nearly as much as when Yang had him in her grip, but nearly had the same effect.

Blake didn't fair much better. Her own face, normally sallow, was turning a dark crimson. Her burning cheeks contrasted with the cool breeze that swept over them. Her long, black hair billowed gracefully in the wind.

Jaune noticed that her touch, unlike Yang's and Pyrrha's, was much more compassionate. He was thankful for that. Her and Ruby were the only people that seemed to treat him like a human being. Also, he swore that he felt steam coming off his cheeks from where her hands lay, gently caressing his face.

Jaune, even though he had been in this situation three times, it didn't make it any easier on him or his heart. He breathing turned sporadic, coming in quick and shallow. His heart-as weak as it was from previous encounters- was hammering against his chest plate. He could almost feel the crack in his armor as his heart thumped in an erratic rhythm. Blake's own heart pumped as erratically as Jaune's.

Now or never. Blake thought, hoping that her own cardiac organ would slow down.

She inched her own face closer to Jaune's, moving painfully slow. Jaune was afraid time would stop if she stopped moving.

She continued her snail's pace until:

Five inches...four inches...three inches...two...one

With a bit of hesitation, her own lips met their mark.

The sensation engulfed Jaune's entire being. He shivered from how smooth and silky her lips were. This reaction caused Blake to smile against him, causing him to melt even more.

Screw it. I might as well enjoy this. Jaune determined, closing his eyes from the bliss. His hands wandered to the small of her back, and clutched her closer to him. This elicited a few catcalls from some of the dock workers, and a few rolled eyes from people passing by. Jaune couldn't care less.

At the end of the pier, an off center, snow-white ponytail stood out from the crowd.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for your support.<strong>

**I love you all!**

**This story may wrap up around 10 chapters or so. No more than 15. Gotta set limits.**

**Read and review if you would be so kind!**

**I'm gonna try and update every other Friday.**

**Much Love,**

**Den R.**

**P.S. I have another story idea, but I'm not giving away too much yet. It'll probably be after this story is done.**


	4. Valentines special part 1

**Hey guys, thanks for all your support!**

**If we manage to break 90 follows and favs for this story, I'll release some character info about my new story!**

**Den R.**

* * *

><p>The kiss had lasted much longer than his others. Jaune was somewhat relieved and terrified. This could only mean one of two things. One: his pursuers hadn't found him yet. Two: they did find him, but now they were lying in wait; waiting for him to be alone so they could...Jaune didn't wanna finish that thought. It involved a locked room.<p>

He didn't know how long it did last, but he knew that it was longer than 2 seconds. He was sort of enjoying himself, for he made no move to get up. The sort of position they found themselves in was - Jaune was reluctant to say- enjoyable. With Blake straddling his chest and his hands on her sides, one would say that Jaune was accustomed to this sort of thing happening to him.

The sounds of everyday life continued on around them, however. The people who turned their noses up in disgust went about their business, and the workers who did their cat calls were reprimanded and immediately went back to work. Leaving the two of them to continue in, almost, complete peace. All in all, it was pretty good.

"What're you doing!" This was more an exclamation than a question. Jaune knew that voice. It belonged to someone who was colder than cold, and he also knew that this wouldn't end well. He said a quick prayer to Lord Oum, and thanked him for a good life before he died.

Blake, who had a look that could kill, glanced over to her white-haired companion. She put her hands on Jaune's chest protectively. Her voice was low, sorta like a small growl. "Hanging out with a friend. What's it to you?"

Weiss wasn't happy with this answer.

"Excuse me? This blonde goofball is swapping spit with one of my teammates, and to top it off, you don't seem to mind at all! I think it warrants some sort of concern on my part!" Weiss said, getting a little angry.

Truth be told: Blake didn't mind at all. Jaune was a good kisser, and nice. The kiss could've been worse, and with someone much worse. Jaune didn't mind either.

"And Jaune," Weiss scowled at him, her pale blue eyes narrowing in on the blonde leader. Jaune winced visibly, ready to die.

"Did you forget what day it is today?"

This was a question Jaune wasn't expecting. He just stared at her, dumbly, trying to think of what was so special about today-other than obvious reasons for the young man.

"It's Valentines Day, you dolt! We had plans for lunch! Remember?" She said, exasperated and a shaking slightly with rage.

Jaune did remember, as it took him a lot of pleading, and promising that he would never call her 'snow angel' ever again if she went out to lunch with him for Valentines. The only reason he forgot was...well...you know.

Jaune sighed, a little reluctant to get up.

"Hey Blake, you mind? I'll make it up to you later, I promise." He said, putting his hands together.

Her response was a growl, but Jaune playfully touched her ears, and it turned into a purr. He smiled.

"Let's get going before anything else happens." Weiss stated, tapping her foot impatiently.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1 of the valentine's special is done.<strong>

**Thanks guys! I'll have part 2 up next week.**


	5. Valentines special part 2

**Here it is: part 2!**

**Thanks for all your support guys!**

* * *

><p>Jaune quietly ate his food, rather surprised that Weiss went this long without making a snide remark or rude comment about him. It was nice.<br>"Jaune."

Speak of the devil. He gulped and timidly met her gaze, "Y-yeah?"

Her normally cold and sadistic demeanor had melted, leaving behind a small smile and softer blue orbs, which Jaune thought was a nice change of pace.

"This is one of my favorite restaurants; how did you know?" She asked, finishing off a small pastry that she had ordered earlier for dessert.

The restaurant they currently occupied was called: 'The Dark Dragon'. It was simply called that because the owners, Mr. and Mrs. Dark had believed in simplicity, and they had a culture where they revered dragons highly, so they figured that they should name the shop just that. It had been fairly successful over the few years that it's been open; having won ten awards for best food in different categories had attracted a lot of customers to their business.

"I wanted to take you somewhere fancy, and this was the first place that popped into my mind. I just went with my gut." Jaune replied, relieved he had actually done something right for once with Weiss. They had been on bad terms since day one when the dreaded 'Snow Angel' incident occurred. He actually lost count of how many times he apologized and begged her to forgive him. Today, it seemed like it was working well.

The two of them had only been there for an hour, and Jaune was surprised, and worried, that the other females of Beacon didn't come crashing through the door and make a huge scene. It was nice to have a little bit more peace and quiet, but at the same time, Jaune couldn't quell the uneasy feeling he had in his stomach.

"Well, thanks to your gut, you actually did something right."

...I'm not sure if that's a compliment or an insult.

He nodded, sipping his water. Weiss had ordered some tea and had some sap from the forest of Forever Fall. That was going to put a dent in Jaune's wallet.

Goodbye new armor set. I'll just have to wait another five years. One look at Weiss' smiling face and soft eyes, he thought: It's worth it.

The two of them talked for a little while, learning more about each other, since Jaune could never ask her stuff up front without her getting mad at him.

Weiss learned Jaune was from a small village that was just below a cliff where the Schnee manor was. She had known that there was a village down there, she just never bothered to learn about the people down there; she was a little ashamed at how selfish she had been, and how absorbed she was as a child. Jaune did tell her about how he snuck into Beacon, but only because he wanted to be a warrior like his family.

Weiss was a little disgusted at his dishonest way of getting into Beacon, but the way he talked about his family with such passion and admiration swayed her to his side of thinking. He just wanted to make his family proud.

In reality, Weiss shared his point of view. She had spent her entire life trying to make her father proud. She remembered countless evenings wasted practicing her singing, fencing, and piano playing. And the nights were whisked away from her as she tried to stand up straight for long periods of time without slouching. It didn't help, also, that her father would often come home with a scowl on his face, and his fist clenched into a tight ball. When that happened, the evenings dragged into eternity, and the nights dragged even longer.

"Please, don't tell anyone else." Jaune said quietly. He had told Yang, Ruby, and Blake, as well as the rest of his team about this news, but he couldn't bring himself to do it in front of Weiss; not with her cold and calculating stare. He just couldn't bear it.

Her expression changed slightly from one of happiness to one of empathy.

"I...promise." She said with some uncertainty.

He sighed in relief, "Thanks."

They ate the rest of their dinner in peaceful quiet.

* * *

><p>"So that's what happened?" Yang asked Blake, exasperated to find out that, yet again, Jaune was snatched away from her, and from the ice princess herself. Who knew.<p>

Blake nodded, her bow leaning slightly forward. She had her eyes downcast and a frown was completely visible on her person. Yang and the rest of the girls could guess why.

"Ugh...now we gotta try and find them. Again." Ruby groaned.

Blake spoke, albeit, she was quiet, but spoke, nonetheless: "I overheard the two of them saying they were going to the Dark Dragon; my best bet is that they would be eating there."

Pyrrha led the way. "The Dark Dragon is on the other side of town."

On their way there, the three girls wouldn't leave Blake alone; they pestered her over stuff like: did you guys kiss? Did you go any further? That question solicited a dark blush that colored the ninja's face. She simply replied with a 'no.'

But she would like to; oh how she would like to. Images of Jaune without his shirt and armor coupled with some scenes from 'Ninjas of Love', it was almost too much for her to bear. It was good that her train of lewd thoughts was derailed by their spartan leader.

"The Dark Dragon isn't too much further; we'll be there in about fifteen minutes." The rest of them smiled, but each one had a different thought going through their head.

* * *

><p>Jaune had taken Weiss out of the restaurant and onto a little walkway. They were just walking, and listening to one another's stories of trials and tribulations. Weiss had finally opened up and let Jaune know that she wasn't as perfect as everyone made her out to be; this surprised Jaune.<p>

He looked at her quizzically, scratching his blonde, messy hair.

She elaborated further: "I...I had a...pretty bad childhood." This line came out no louder than a whisper, and Jaune had to lean forward to hear her. This caused her heart to spike in speed.

She reiterated what she said, and Jaune nodded solemnly.

He took her into a tender hug, surprising the ice-themed girl,

"Hey!" Their 'comrades' showed up in time to catch this heart-felt display.

Jaune sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Right, so I'm going to count this and the last chapter last week as one chapter. So I got...five or seven more chapters to post; seven if you include the epilogue.<strong>

**Have fun guys!**

**Den R.**


	6. Chapter 5: feelings

**Thanks for all your support guys! It means a lot!**

**You guys are awesome!**

**:)**

**Also, the character info will be in the footer of this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Let's see...that makes about...three times my life has been in danger today? That sounds about right. Jaune thought to himself, too wrapped up in what he was thinking to let go of Weiss. She wriggled and squirmed, but to no avail; the knight's hold was just too strong. Weiss sensed the beginnings of muscle through the fabric of his shirt. It feels oddly...nice. She felt her cheeks color a bit.<p>

"L-let go of me! Y-you dunce!" Weiss yelled under her breath, trying to get Jaune's attention. He snapped back to reality and released his clutch on the poor girl. She smoothed out the ruffles in her dress, and huffed. However, it was only for show. She already missed his strong embrace.

No I don't! She corrected herself immediately.

The starry night sky was peaceful, which contrasted immensely with what the atmosphere that surrounded Jaune and his female companions. The air was deathly still, and Jaune barely dared to breathe. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife, and judging from the expressions on the four of their faces, he could assume that some steel was about to be brought out.

Pyrrha was the first to move, but the other's were just as quick. Ruby reached out and grabbed his arm, which brought Jaune back an unpleasant/pleasant memory of earlier. Of which, he still could not get over. Yang and Blake were on either side of his neck, pulling on his back. Pyrrha had a hold of Jaune's other arm.

They all began to pull and tug on Jaune, and expected to be torn three different times. He cried out in pain.

I take it back! I take it back! This isn't endearing at all! Jaune screamed internally, trying to ignore the fact that both his shoulders were very likely dislocated, and his spine was now out of alignment. He needed a massage after this, and a doctor.

This hilarious yet cringeworthy scene continued for a good minute before the four of them called a truce.

"We all can't have him." Ruby said, crossing her arms, a plan formulating in her head.

"Agreed." Yang said, straightening out her hair from all the commotion.

"What do you propose?" Pyrrha now asked, chewing on her bottom lip thoughtfully, pondering a way to get her and Jaune all alone.

Jaune, although being treated as nothing more than an object, said: "I have an idea."

The Huntresses all turned to him, puzzled. Blake's bow twitched in anticipation.

"How about you let me make the decision on who I wanna be with."

The uproar caused Jaune's eardrums to nearly shatter, but he waited until they all voiced their concerns.

"What! Why should we-"

"That's completely unfair!"  
>"You're going to pick Pyrrha!"<br>He silenced them with a gesture of his hands, and he resumed talking.

"I can't make a choice right now. I just need some time alone to think it over. I'm tired of being someone's play thing."

He gave each of them an apologetic nod, and headed off, giving Weiss a quick kiss on her hand.

* * *

><p>All of them watched as he walked away, and the Schnee heiress was quiet, standing off to the side as she pondered something. In a short time, an hour to be more more accurate, she had gained a better understanding of the blonde goofball, and perhaps, she had gained a new friend who, in time, could turn into something more. She would never admit it out loud, but she did find his passion for becoming a warrior to be...noble.<p>

Each of the females had their own thoughts about the young leader, but ninety percent were pretty lewd. The other ten, which belonged to Ruby Rose, involved Jaune and a plate full of cookies. Then she had an epiphany.

"Has anyone considered why we want Jaune so badly?"

This had snapped everyone out of their reverie and caused all eyes to be on the Rose girl.

Each of them took one second to ponder this, and Pyrrha was the first to speak: "When he found out about my celebrity status, he treated me like an equal. He wasn't intimidated by that, and he's really down to earth. It was...nice...to be treated...normally."

Blake nodded in agreement.

"So...the consensus here is: Jaune treats people fairly?" Ruby asked.

They all nodded; even Weiss, who was in the corner, thinking about her own feelings for Jaune Arc.

* * *

><p>Jaune went to a small cafe and ordered some tea. He didn't have much money left after his venture with Weiss, but the smile was well worth it. He grinned at the memory. The light from the candles played off her hair, and made her azure eyes sparkle. He should have taken a picture.<p>

All kidding aside, he reflected upon his own feelings for the girls. Before everything, he had considered Pyrrha the only romantic interest because she actually liked him, and the rest of them, excluding Weiss, had only thought of him as their friend. He stifled a yawn and took a sip of tea from his porcelain cup.

Now, however, their feelings had changed dramatically, and within a few months. It was all a bit overwhelming, and he felt like that his head was spinning from all the things that happened over the few hours. He needed to figure out who he was going to spend time with and try not to hurt the others. It was a puzzling experience.

Five shadows were outside, waiting.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry! Kind of a short chapter today.<strong>

**As promised, here's some character info!**

Appearance

Normal height.

Scrawny with a little bit of muscle, which allows him to move as quickly as he does. Tan skin.

Baggy, stone-colored jeans with holes below the knees.

Slicked back, black hair with a red streak running down the left side.

Fire-colored eyes.

Wears a black t-shirt with his emblem on the front, with an unbuttoned charcoal jacket with red trim.

Red and white converse.

Emblem: a white phoenix with the wings spread across his chest.

**That concludes this chapter, so, till next time!**

**Much Love,**

**Den R.**


	7. Chapter 7: the plan

**Sorry for the late update guys. Tennis was brutal this past week.**

**Thanks again for everything, and we're nearing the apex of the action.**

**Without further ado, chapter 6.**

_What do I think about them? Well...Yang's a good fighter, and there's no denying that she's good looking, and nice, but she's sexually aggressive._

_Blake is cute, and those cat ears only add to her adorable factor. The way she purrs and her amber eyes just make me wanna melt. She's also for equal rights for everybody, which I can get behind. However, she's too stealthy, and I feel like I don't know enough about her._

_Ruby's adorable and innocent, and nice to everyone. Although she's a bit awkward, I feel like she's got a pure heart. Her silver eyes are honest, and one of the cutest things about her is her smile._

_Pyrrha has been with me from the start, and believed in me when no one else would. She trained me, even after I was a jerk to her, and helped me realize my true potential. She's strong, and cute. But...I feel as though she's out of my league._

Jaune pondered what made each girl unique to him, and why they were special. Obvious reasons notwithstanding, they were all really great people, and Jaune wouldn't trade them for anything in the world. He suffered an overwhelming realization of both despair and gratefulness. He fixed his swimming head into his hand, as if to try and calm himself down, but it was pointless. He could only pick one to spend his time with, and if he made that choice, he would no doubt hurt the others, and he didn't want that. He didn't wanna think about their hurt expressions.

He groaned with a hint of aggravation and defeat. He just couldn't win in this situation, not that he could see at this moment.

He was sealed to this sort of mindset for a good minute, before someone sat in front of him.

When he looked back up, he was astonished to see her. In her splendrous dress and exquisite hair, he was struck dumb and mute. His vocal chords had all but left him, and his eyes were transfixed on her. He blinked.

For a minute, he didn't know what to say, and his mind was blank. He minded the fact that, despite his tongue and teeth losing all communication value, his aforementioned organ was about to burst out of his mouth in the most ungentleman like manner, and he did his best as to not let it slip. She sensed his inability to speak, so she asked the question that he wanted to answer: "How do I look?"

Her charm still held him, but when she spoke, the enchantment he was under was broken.  
>"Y-you l-look l-lovely, Weiss." He stuttered, but he didn't know what else to do. Before him was a truly wondrous sight: Weiss Schnee, the heiress to the Schnee dust company, sat before him in her blue and white dress, calf-length heels, and a beautiful pendant that hung around her neck, loosely. However, the most shocking thing about her character was her hair; normally, it would be in an off-centre ponytail, but now it was free, and it cascaded down her back in waves.<p>

She smiled slightly at the compliment. She had only taken a few minutes of her time to actually arrange her hair like this, but the effect was well worth it. The only reason why she had followed him into this little cafe...now that she thought about it, she didn't know why she did it. Maybe it was just a profound effect of his passionate words from earlier that spurred her on to know more about the blonde-headed knight.

They talked for a while, and it seemed like they were locked in eternity. The words flowed naturally from Weiss, while Jaune was stumbling over every second word. Her words were kind and soft, which was unlike her. It was so much unlike her that he actually thought that she had a twin sister, and this twin was just messing with him. But, it was really Weiss; the cold hearted heiress, the same one that held a vehement anger over Jaune, was talking to him in a calm manner.

* * *

><p>Blake, Ruby, Yang, and Pyrrha were shocked to see Weiss act first, but they were also a little angry that their chance was stolen from right under them. It shouldn't have surprised them as much as it did, but most of the initial shock came from who actually had started the contact: Weiss.<p>

Each of them concocted their own plan to woo him, but they never guessed that it would be Weiss who would act on it, and so quickly.

As it so stood, they wouldn't take another outrage such as this, so they banded together to ruin Weiss' and Jaune's 'date'.

The plan was simplistic: Blake would cut the power and use her enhanced sight to take Jaune out by surprise, so he would put up little to no fight. Then Yang and Pyrrha would take the goofball so they could pin him down, for they were some of the strongest students in all of Beacon. Finally, the three of them would rendezvous with Ruby at Beacon, but they wouldn't take him back to their dorm. Weiss would find them too easily.

They all nodded in agreement; the plan would commence in a few minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry! Short chapter.<strong>

**This took longer than it should have, and I apologize.**

**Much love,**

**Den R.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Only a few more chapters until we hit the finale!**

**Thanks for all your support!**

* * *

><p>"Huh?" Jaune asked, his expression hidden in the sudden dark. The lights had cut out, and everyone was starting to get a little concerned. It was pitch black; nobody could see more than a few feet in front of them. It would take a few minutes before everybody's vision would adjust.<p>

Weiss was a bit uneasy; she stood outside with the girls for a few minutes before she actually made her move with Jaune. She knew that they were planning something, but she didn't know what. She didn't stick around to find out. Weiss knew that it would probably be an outlandish plan, as that was Ruby's style.

There's no way that Ruby would cut the power to this place...right? She thought uneasily as she rested her hand on Myrtenaster's hilt.

And besides, in order to take Jaune away, they would need someone who has perfect night-vision and be a master of stealth...crap. She immediately whipped around and checked for Jaune, "Jaune? You there?"

A few moments of silence was her only answer.

Weiss was teeming with rage.

Both Yang and Pyrrha had no problem carrying the Arc boy at a speedy jog. Squirm and wriggle as he might, he wasn't strong enough to break free of both the spartan's and brawler's grip. To the side of them, Blake followed them at what she would consider a 'leisurely pace'. Her own speed allowed her to barely break a sweat.

"H-hey! Put me down!" Jaune struggled some more, which was really starting to get on both carrier's nerves.

"Jaune, you may be cute, but you're really pushing it. So, if you still wanna be in one piece after all this, I suggest that you calm down and just enjoy the ride. After all, it's a once in a life-time chance to be carried by two gorgeous girls." Yang said with a hint of seduction. She winked at him, and he felt his face heat up.

The two of them had already contacted Ruby. The mission was a success, and they were now headed towards the roof. The roof was Ruby's idea. It was the only place that wasn't occupied over the weekend and holidays. Days such as today, for example. Valentine's day was considered a holiday in Vale, and so most of the students and teachers had the day off to do whatever they wanted.

"Miss Rose? What are you doing on the roof?" Asked a nonchalant Professor Ozpin. He stood at the door, his cane in one hand, and the coffee mug that was always by his side occupied his other. He had his usual pine-colored suit and cross on his scarf. He brought the hot liquid to his lips once, looking at Ruby from behind his wired spectacles.

She jumped a little and stuttered, "O-oh! Professor Ozpin! I-I didn't expect to see you here!"

Ozpin remarked, "I could say the same about you, Miss Rose. Why you're out here on this roof is beyond me."

Ruby struggled to find an immediate answer, but said with strained truth, "It's...a lovely night! I wanted to admire the moon!"

Ozpin raised an eyebrow inquiringly and took another sip of his coffee. He highly doubted that was the reason, and that was cause enough for him to ask further questions: "Where is your team?"

"They're in town."

"Ah. Well, Miss Rose, since you are on campus right now, it would be a good time to mention that I need to speak with you and Mr. Arc for a team leader meeting, but seeing as he is not here, as is the rest of Team JNPR, I will have your company tonight. Cardin already had his talk today, since he was in detention."  
>Ruby was dumbstruck. Another chance with Jaune was snatched away from her.<p>

Ozpin turned on his heel and started walking away, using his cane for a little bit of support. "Come along Miss Rose. We have things to discuss."

He threw one last glance over to where Yang and Pyrrha were supposed to be, and sighed softly. "Coming."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys! I haven't forgotten about this story! I promise!<strong>

**Thank you for all the support!**

**Much Love,**

**Den R.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Only two more chapters, excluding the epilogue.**

**Thanks again guys!**

**Much Love,**

**Den R.**

Weiss stormed out of the restaurant , her hair, once cascading, now back into off-centre ponytail. They had absconded with Jaune, and right from under her nose. She would find them. That was a promise.

Her gait was resolute and quick. She had a somewhat good idea of where they were going; the only thing left to do was to find them. It wouldn't be that hard, surely. The options they had to hide Jaune were limited to about three, at best.

One: the dorm room. Two: an unused classroom. Probably one of the soundproof rooms whose keys were left on the hanger next to the door.

The only other option from those two would be...oh lord...don't tell me...

The thought barely entered her mind when she took off in a full on sprint.

No, no, no, no. She repeated for a good few seconds before she turned a corner and went into the designated building.

She burst through the doors and asked the person at the front, "Did four girls come in carrying a guy?"

The person, who was nothing more than a silhouette-which was a strange thing that Weiss had noticed.-shook her head.

She would go on to check other hotels in this manner for a good few minutes, before she would ultimately decide that they weren't in any hotels, or other places of ill repute, and go on to Beacon. Which was a logical conclusion from her data that she had gathered.

How dare they! I swear, when I find them...

She was angry. No, angry wasn't close. She was furious, and her anger was held behind a veil of calm, icy-blue eyes.

Since she spent her time looking for them, Weiss knew that they would be getting closer to Beacon within each wasted second.

Normally, she would restrict her use of Glyphs outside of combat because it drained her of aura and was rather exhausting after a few minutes, but in this case, she would make an exception.

He better be thankful that I'm using my aura to go rescue him.

She jumped from glyph to glyph, gracefully and with ease, like that of a ballerina. She had trained since she was young to use her glyphs effectively, and that was how she was able to control them so easily, but it was still daunting to call on many of them at once. It was a refined skill, and one that Weiss was very proud of.

The peace that was common within the night was deceptive and misleading. If you didn't know what was going on behind the scenes, you would never be able to tell that the want of five girls was stirring in the darkness. People said their goodnights, and lights were being shut one by one in each household. Each hologram dissipated into blackness, and the streets were quiet, except for one girl who travelled quickly in the inky blackness. The moon was shattered.

Tonight would be a good night to do...that. She blushed at the thought.

Everyone at Beacon, except for the idiots who were stuck in detention, would be gone since today is a holiday. It makes much more sense for them to go back there instead of grabbing a room at some disgusting hotel.

She just hoped she wasn't too late.

Yang was a little bit worried, but didn't let it show when they searched the roof for their missing leader. The blonde boy in their grasps had long since given up on trying to escape, but at the news of Ruby being missing, he found renewed strength; however, they quickly put an end to any and all plans of his to run away.

Jaune sighed, and struggled a little more.

**Another Short chapter**

**Sorry!**

**Much Love,**

**Den R.**


	10. Chapter 9: finale

**I apologize for the last few weeks; I was busy.**

**School and all that.**

**Anyway, I consolidated two chapters worth of content into this one chapter, so this is actually the finale. Still got the epilogue though, so look forward to that.**

Ruby was trapped in the stuffy Team Leader room with Professor Ozpin. He droned on and on about boring stuff. Stuff like 'leaders will have extra homework along with regular homework', and 'leaders have special access to training rooms after hours for their teams'. Basically, stuff that had been mentioned in the past was now getting implemented. Don't get Ruby wrong, it was all important information, but to the teenager's mind, this was all getting put to the back of her brain. She wouldn't access this until it was relevant.

Right now, the young redhead's mind was focused on something, or more accurately: someone. This someone was better known as 'Vomit Boy'. Jaune Arc, residential 'Lady Killer.' The span of nicknames ranged for a while, and none were too flattering. She could see her friends, and sister, all looking for her, and ultimately giving up, and they would start the...fun, by themselves.

She pretended to pay attention, while actually zoning out, hoping that that would make the lecture go faster. It was a neat little trick she learned over the course of the semester. Of course, that just meant that the work she was assigned to do was way harder because of it, but when Professor Port was talking about his glory days, many people would want to be out of that classroom as quickly as possible.

Internally, she sighed and cursed her luck.

"Alright, Jauney boy. Time for some fun." Yang said, an evil glint in her eye and rubbing her hands together anxiously. Pyrrha nodded in agreement as she locked the door behind the four of them. The clicking sound made Jaune's blood run cold. It was going to happen. He was locked in a room with three of Beacon's most attractive females. He would be ecstatic, if he weren't friends with any of them, and their relationships weren't on the line.

He was nervous, to say the least. Jaune didn't want to lose them over something petty like this. Jaune didn't want to lose friends like these. People that actually liked him. People that helped him to become the man he was today.

"Before you do anything, hear me out!" Jaune pleaded as he was forcibly pushed against the wall. He could feel something burn within his stomach, and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not. The sensation bubbled within him, and he feared that it could be out of excitement. He could feel his trousers start to constrict at the thought of the three of them, but he quickly shook his head in order to free himself of these thoughts.

"Think about what you're doing! This could affect our friendships! Probably for the worst! Do you want that?!" He babbled on, trying to squirm away from the females.

Yang laughed softly, knowing that this was what she wanted to do. Pyrrha contemplated this for a second before her mind was set.

"Trust us, Jaune, we know what we want," Blake purred into Jaune's ear. The intimate closeness and how her purr sounded sent chills down his spine. He didn't see nor hear her sneak up on him.

_There's the ninja. _Jaune thought with wry humor. Blake had completely cut off any chance of escape that he had. At least he thought so for the next second and a half.

Don't ask Jaune what happened next; all he knew was that there was a sort of explosion that left everyone disoriented. He took the opportunity to try and get away as fast as possible.

He scrambled up from the floor, wood splintering from sheer force of the blast, and they whizzed past his head. He was thankful to whatever entity that allowed him this golden chance. Just as his foot was out the door, he felt his leg go numb immediately.

"Where do you think you're going?" A stunningly familiar voice asked. Weiss.

Jaune felt chills again, but this time for a different reason.

When he looked down to see his disabled appendage, he saw that it was encased in a block of ice. He knew that he wasn't going anywhere this moment.

"Took you long enough, _Snow Angel._" Yang chuckled, Weiss' sudden appearance didn't seem to phase her.

"Don't call me that." Weiss demanded, pointing her weapon angrily at Yang.

"And another thing: how dare you try and steal my date away from me!"

They argued like this for another few minutes. Blake held Weiss, and Pyrrha withheld Yang, as the two females tried to claw each other's throats out. This gave Jaune some time to think.  
><em>Oh come on! I need to think of a way to get out of this. They just don't know when to quit!<em>

Jaune's body, which he had been fighting the entire time, started to hum in excitement at the prospect that was before him. However, Jaune's mind was still in overclock mode, trying to figure out any way that he could avoid this situation. He came up with nothing.

Once the two of them calmed down enough to the point where they didn't try to kill each other, they came to an agreement. They won't fight over him, and they'll all share him for tonight.

What Yang did next sent Jaune's mind reeling from shock- and how Jaune was still shocked at this point is rather surprising. She reached her hand between her ample bosom and pulled out a box of condoms. The brand was 'Hunter Guard', and the size was XL.

Jaune blushed heavily, as did Blake, Weiss and Pyrrha.

"Y-Yang, wh-where did you get that?" Jaune sputtered, trying with desperation to free his leg from the icy prison.

"Well, Beacon has a pharmacy, and they give these out to students who wanna practice safe sex." Yang breezed past that word, as if it wasn't a big deal. It wasn't the word that was the problem, it was how casual she was when she said it.

Jaune, his face still feeling like it was on fire, tried to talk, "Y-Yang!"

"Save that for later, Jaune." Yang said, her tone laced with a seducing melody. Each syllable uttered made his pants grow tighter, and he felt the embarrassment of earlier that day begin to creep up on him again.

"However," She continued, "Since Weiss here broke the door, we need to relocate. I suggest another training room. This time with a reinforced door." She winked at Jaune.

And so they relocated, and with Weiss on their team, it was easier to carry Jaune to their designated area, and avoiding the prefects had been a piece of cake.

When they got in and locked the door, they threw Jaune on the floor. Weiss had a blush as red as Ruby's cloak. Pyrrha had one that matched her hair, and Blake just didn't think about it. Yang eyed Jaune hungrily.

Nothing was heard of from the room, and the lights were off.

**Yay! Finale is done!**

**Epilogue is going to be my longest chapter. I promise.**

**Thank you all for supporting me this far, and all the kind words!**

**I plan for something else after this, but I'll wait to tell you in the next chapter.**

**Much love,**

**Den R.**


	11. Epilogue update

**Edit**

**So yeah, doesn't take kindly to copy and pasting.**

**Again, I'm trying to get things updated. **

**Much love, **

**Den R.**


	12. Epilogue: part 1

**I've kept you waiting long enough, so here's part one of my epilogue. **

**I'm still not done writing the entire thing, but you've been waiting for months, and I apologize.**

Morning rays and the smell of fresh spring meant one thing for Jaune: spring break. It had been a few weeks since the incident with a few females of Beacon Academy. After the entire situation, Jaune had found that his friendships with any of them had not been compromised in the slightest; the only person who acted differently was Ruby. Jaune couldn't fathom why the young reaper would be trying to be constantly trying to get him alone. (Jaune is still clueless, to this day.)

Jaune was actually surprised that his relationship with the girls hadn't dwindled in any way shape or form. He was also intrigued to find out that none of the girls had hated each other after the event had occurred as well. He supposed that he was truly lucky, despite him mistaking his luck for misfortune.

_Now that spring break's started, I wonder what everyone will want to do? We get about two weeks off, so... I suppose the beach is always a viable option, but may not be so popular with Weiss. Everyone else would want to go. I'll ask her later, but for now, sleep. _

And with that, Jaune closed his eyes and allowed the feeling of sleep come once more.

Out of everyone at the dorm room of Team RWBY, Blake was the only one up at seven in the morning on a holiday. She had picked up one of her favorite books of the 'Ninja's of Love' series. This book was the latest one to be introduced by the author. This one focused more on the romance aspect of the book's plot, rather than the general _action_, as she referred to it. It was better this way, Blake speculated. It's good to try new things, and she found the romance to be well written, and tried to avoid as many innuendos as possible. However, many diehard fans of such a famous collection of books will tend to get angry that a book that goes outside its boundaries exists. They wanted the book to be as steamy as the others.

_They're immature and don't know what makes a good book. _Blake thought as she flipped to the next page. She couldn't really fault the other readers, seeing as everyone had their own taste and nobody had the exact same interests. She digressed.

She managed to get to page thirty before she decided to close the book and stretch. Now that it was spring break, a majority of the students would leave campus, letting Blake concentrate in peace. She wondered if her team would do anything, but gave pause to the fact that, if in fact the three of them did have something planned, the two sisters would try and make her accompany them. Jaune would also be subject to that.

_Rather than fight them, I should just go along with it. It'll be less of a headache that way, and maybe I'll have some time alone in order to do more important things...like picking up a new book from my favorite underground author: Den R. He's really mysterious. He also writes good romance. I'd heard that he had a new one recently, and there's already another book under way. _

Maybe they would go out and swing by a bookstore on the way. It may not happen, but on the other hand, it could. It would certainly be nice if they did. She also thought of the possibility that they would just leave her alone, however unlikely it would be. Peace and quiet, and books. That would be heaven.

_Having Jaune here as well would certainly be another stress reliever. _As soon as she thought that, her face turned a light shade of red. She quickly dispelled any and all thoughts that would take her down the path of perversion. She was mortified to make the connection that she was starting to think like Yang now.

_...In all seriousness, I should probably check on Jaune. Knowing him, he'd sleep the day away if he had the chance. _

Mere friendliness was just a social stigma that was just played into her plan perfectly. She knew, deep within her subconscious, that she wanted to see Jaune before anyone in her team. Blake wondered what she could get away with. After her stretches, she slipped into the bathroom, allowing her night-robe to fall to the floor.

_First thing's first. I need to shower. _

"Ah...nice long sleep." Jaune murmured as he jumped out of bed, energized and ready to tackle the day. He glanced around him to see his team still sleeping. Jaune glanced at the clock. He was astonished to see that it was 8 in the morning.

_Since I'm up, I might as well grab some breakfast. But first, shower. I hate being greasy. _

He quickly went into his team's shower room, removed his clothing, and let the warm water cascade down his body.

"Mm..." He murmured, grateful to have some hot water. He grabbed some blue soap-the soap rack had been color coordinated. Blue for Jaune, green for Ren, Pink for Nora, and yellow-ish red for Pyrrha. That way, nobody would use the same soap twice. The washcloths were also set up that way, as was the shampoo. However, the shower schedule was more on the side of chaotic, unruly, and downright spontaneous. It was first come, first serve. In most cases, it was Pyrrha who had it first, then Ren, and whomever woke up faster than the other would usually go at it. The best case scenario, for Jaune, was that he would wake up a few minutes before Nora, and take his quick shower before going to breakfast.

Jaune finished his shower. He dried himself off, and with the towel around his waist, went to his closet. Today, since he had the day off, he would dress casually. Dressing in non-formal wear wasn't much of an option. Only armor counted, as it complemented a specific style, as casual. He also didn't want to take his armor out. Jaune didn't feel compelled to do so, so he wanted to be free with his range of movement today.

_Let's see..._

He perused the contents within said closet, which was shared by all four of them. Each of the members got a section for clothes. It was a fair deal. However, Jaune was a little disappointed in himself that he hadn't obtained more of a variety of clothing in the few short months that he had been attending Beacon. Each article of clothing was just another form of his armor-wear.

_Black hoodie, black hoodie, black hoodie...another black hoodie... _

Jaune almost gave up, until he saw an option that stood out to him. It was the clothes that he had received from his family as part of his acceptance into Beacon. The Arc family deemed it necessary to give their beloved Jaune a few thousand in lien, and some new clothes to 'help with the ladies', as his dad so eloquently put it.

It was a black, button up shirt, made of the finest material that money could buy, and designed beautifully. It had a white, pinstripe pattern all across the body of the fabric, and the sleeves were able to roll up, making it ideal for summer wear, too. Part of the ensemble was an orange t-shirt, but the hue was elegant, and well thought out with Jaune's prefered color scheme in mind. The jeans, dark blue in color, were simple and faded. The material felt rough to the touch, and it left Jaune with a feeling of satisfaction. The piece de resistance: the shoes. Black sneakers that looked brand new, and were certainly comfortable to wear.

_It's days like this that I need to go shopping. I need more stuff like this in my closet. I just don't know what looks good on me._

Jaune thought, putting on the articles of clothing.

Blake finished her shower early, as she was considerate of her friends' needs for hot water as well. A towel was wrapped against her slender figure, and her hair, wet from earlier, hung down in alluring shambles. Her bow, placed delicately on the dresser, was left in a small pile.

Blake's team was still asleep, snoring softly. They weren't aware that the sun was shining, and that the day was slowly fading into the afternoon. Blake knew that Weiss, out of everyone else, hated wasting time more than anyone else.

Blake silently opened the door to the closet, and looked for her combat gear. She was always prepared, and there was a reason for that. She didn't allow herself to leave any place of comfort without her weapon of choice: Gambol Shroud. If a fight ever broke out, she'd be ready. She prided herself on that fact.

Early morning grogginess wasn't a hinderance for Blake. She slid the smooth pieces of fabric onto her legs, adjusted the leggings of her uniform, and, when she was finally happy with the result, moved on to the next article of clothing. She moved her arms through her coat, buttoned it, and let a small, cat-like smile rest upon her features.

For the final piece, she elected to go back into the restroom. Tying her bow around her ears was an arduous process. One that took many years to actually perfect, but not without the help of a mirror. Her muscle memory couldn't help her, and it was difficult learning in a mirror, but she succeeded. Now she could put on her makeup as well. Making the whole process quicker.

_Purple eyeliner: check. Weapon: check. Scroll: check. _

She continued her mental checklist for a few seconds. Satisfied she had everything, Blake walked, confidence surrounding her, to the door.

"Sure hope she's awake." Jaune murmured as he poised his hand to knock.

"Hm...Jaune?" Blake asked, almost reduced speechless, due to the sheer coincidence that she was just thinking about him.

"Gah!" Jaune said excitedly, flailing his arms as he fell backwards. This time, he didn't dig his grasp into her again, and thus she remained standing. The spectacle was comical.

"You alright?" Blake asked, kneeling down to offer her hand.

"Yeah. I just wasn't expecting that." Jaune sighed, and his goofy smile replaced any look of fear. He took her dainty hand, remembering how soft it was, and how warm it felt.

"Thanks." Jaune murmured gratefully as he hoisted himself up, with help from the lovely Blake Belladonna. He didn't voice his thoughts, because if he did, he knew that it would make the pale faunus blush. Although, a blushing Blake sounded adorable.

"What're you doing here?" Blake queried, letting her ears twitch under her bow, but only to her knowledge. It was just too perfect: Jaune being here as she was thinking about him. Someone put him up to this. There was no way he had such good timing.

"I was going into town, since I had some free time. I wanted to buy some more clothes. Like this at least." He murmured, dusting himself off.

For the first time, she actually looked at Jaune's outfit. It was different from his usual attire, and so, she hadn't expected him to be so...clean.

_Yeah, you should dress like that more. _Blake thought to herself as she admired in Jaune's choice of clothing. It hugged him in all the right places, and it made Blake want to shove him-

_Okay! Not going down that road!_

Blake stopped herself before her face could be covered in a blush. Her composure didn't falter.

"Mind if I join you? I wanted to swing by the library." She inquired.

Jaune nodded and extended his hand to hers, smiling, "Sure. I'll read you a story about an awesome knight who went to an amazing school for Hunters and Huntresses. He's really charming and good looking."

Blake only laughed. She could only imagine what the 'hero' looked like to Jaune. Although, she could guess. If it was a humorous attempt to try and get her to giggle, it certainly worked, and to Jaune's favor. She always loved that he could make her laugh so easily. She was comfortable around him. That was no easy feat. Most of her life had been spent crafting an aloof mask that would sway others into believing that she was a good student and one that did not need any person. But, to have someone to hold her and be her friend spoke volumes. Even if she would deny it, Blake still had a need to be social, albeit with a small group.

"I was thinking of leaving now. I'm clean, and it's better than being cooped up in here all day, don't you agree?" Jaune said, smiling with her.

_I'd rather leave now because if the others wake up, it'll just be a pain to deal with in the morning. I don't want that to be an issue on what's supposed to be a fun day off._

Blake confirmed that she was okay with that plan and left her teammates a note via the scroll. It would just be inconsiderate of her to not tell them where she was going and who she was with. Ruby, Weiss, and Yang probably won't like it at first, but they'd deal with the fact that Blake got up earlier than them. She couldn't imagine that Pyrrha would be too happy about this development either.

"The next dust plane leaves in about twenty minutes. We'd better start walking if we want to make it there in time." Jaune commented, looking at his black, digital watch. The strap was a plastic, black material, and the watch face was big, even for his standards. It had a nice, glossy finish. Another birthday present from mom.

"Let's go."

And with that, the two departed.

Jaune's breathing was normal. He breathed through his nose, and out his mouth. It was a relaxing technique that helped Jaune with his motion sickness.

"Jaune...are you okay?"

He responded with a short nod. He didn't mean to be rude. Jaune had to use his entire concentration in order to focus on his breathing, rather than being up a mile high in a plane and moving. It took the young knight all of his willpower to breathe on rides like this. So, when he only responded with nods, he was very busy trying not to throw up. His eyes were closed, which made it easier not to look out the window.

It was an uneventful plane ride.

As soon as they were off the aircraft, Jaune immediately said, with remorse in his voice, "I'm sorry! I know I seemed rude, but to make up for it, we'll go to the library first, and you can take as long as you want."

Blake was happy with that idea. She smiled with ease and replied, "Sure. In return, I'll help you out with which clothes look good on you."

Jaune grinned in an appreciative manner, and she took Jaune's hand.

"The nearest book store is this way."

* * *

><p>"Argh! Blake managed to get the drop on us!" Yang mumbled angrily, clutching her scroll in her hand. She almost crushed it as her grip tightened.<p>

"Drop on us how? She woke up earlier than any of us, and at least she told us where she was going." Ruby responded meekly, avoiding Yang's wrath and enraged stare.

"I'm sure that she had it all planned out. We all had plans with Jaune. Including Pyrrha." Weiss said calmly, albeit with a hint of ice to her tone. Ruby was beginning to think that there was nothing but malice towards the ninja of the group.

"I say that we go to Vale right now and break up their little party!" Yang said, her eyes turning their dangerous red color, and her hair starting to glow.

"Or we could just call her. That would save us the trouble of going down there and finding out that they aren't there, and it'll save us the trouble of getting yelled at because you destroyed the town looking for Jaune." Ruby said, having a little more confidence in herself.

Weiss and Yang were about to protest in unison, but Ruby firmly said, "Listen. We all agreed we would spend the day, _as friends._" She stressed the last two words, and the brawler and the fencer stood in dejected silence.

"Now. It doesn't matter who got to him first. We're going to call them. We're going to figure out where they are, and then we're going to spend our spring break together. No fighting over him. No dragging him off to places against his will. And certainly none of us putting other teammates down in order to win his favor."

It would take the three of them, and Pyrrha, an hour to get ready. Yang and Weiss both had to spend time on their hair. Ruby didn't have that problem. All of them had a nefarious plan to get Jaune alone today. And seduce him, if need be. For Yang, this was the most prominent idea in her mind. Weiss and Ruby, not so much.

_He will be mine. _They all thought in unison.

Weiss was in the midst of putting her soft, alabaster hair into her trademark ponytail. Her own thoughts betrayed how she felt. She wanted her own time with Jaune, considering their date had gone awry. The situation, which Weiss hardly ever thought about for reason of her face turning as red as Ruby's cloak, didn't count as part of her date. She was a lady: prim and proper. She would get a second date.

Spending the day together didn't sound so bad, after all. She just needed to set up a date and time with the goofball, and then they could progress from there. A small, satisfactory grin rested upon her pale, soft features.

Pyrrha, who had awoken to see that their leader was nowhere in sight, was relieved to know that he was with Blake, and that he had left a message for the three of them, saying what he would be doing and where he would be. She trusted her leader.

She was brought out of her thoughts when there was short knock on her door.

"Coming!" She responded quickly, putting away her makeup and jogging to the door.

"Oh. Hello, Ruby." Pyrrha said, calmly and with a friendly smile.

"Hey, Pyrrha. We're getting ready to go into town. Do you and the rest of your team want to come along?" Ruby queried, looking past Pyrrha and seeing the two other members of JNPR on the bed. Nora was bouncing energetically, and Ren was meditating.

_If he can meditate through Nora, he can meditate through anything. _

Ruby thought incredulously.

"I'll go. How about you, Ren, Nora?"  
>Nora was the first to say, "We'd love to Pyrrha, but Ren and I already have plans. First, we're going to a restaurant, where they serve pancakes throughout the day, with tons of maple syrup!" She was just getting started. Nora continued to go on about pancakes and her entire day plan with Ren, until Ren put a hand on her shoulder and calmly stated, "We've got plans."<p>

Nora nodded vigorously.

"Well, I hope you have fun." Ruby said, smiling.

"I'll see you in an hour." Pyrrha was already in the process of shutting the door.

Now that that was taken care of, Ruby went back to her dorm room and checked on her other friends.

Yang methodically brushed her hair. Her face was pensive. Ruby could guess why. There wasn't much need to tell Yang the rules again. Ruby doubted that Yang would listen to her a second time. However, Ruby still felt the need to try and get Yang to understand that Jaune was a person, and that he deserved to be treated as such. Not as some plaything that Yang could torture for hours on end.

"Yang." Ruby stated firmly, getting her sister's attention.

"Oh, hey Rubes." Yang said cheerfully.

"Nothing underhanded today. Understood?"

Yang pretended to be appalled, "What? Me? My dear sister. I'm a little offended that you would peg me as the person to try something devious, and perhaps even diabolical. I may be many things, but I am not a schemer." Yang said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

She cracked a grin and put her arm around Ruby, "Aw, lighten up. Just..._Yang _in there!"

Yang snorted at her own bad pun, and Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Grr...we're getting ready to leave in an hour."

With that, Ruby spun on her heels and went to do her own thing.

Yang was left to articulate.

_I feel like Jaune's special. I kinda want to...let him... I haven't even considered doing that with any guy I've been with before. When I'm with him, he makes me feel...special...like I'm the only girl in the world. _

Her lilac orbs scanned the room, and found them glaring daggers at her sister and Weiss.

_Too bad I'm not the only one that he makes feel that way. _

In truth, Yang had dated a myriad of guys, of whom, mostly wanted for her body. They didn't care about her at all. It was all about status. Who could go out with the hottest girl at Signal. That was always a goal for them. She had fallen into the sweet, honeyed words of guys over and over again, and at a time, there was a time she didn't think she would ever find a guy who would treat her like a person, and be kind. In her mind, it just wasn't possible.

_Cue Jaune Arc. _

In the past few months, he's proven himself to be a gentleman. He wasn't as smart as others. He wasn't as strong as others, but if there's one thing that Yang saw that she didn't find in other men, it was that Jaune had a big heart.

_That's not the only thing that's big. _

She smirked and chuckled to herself, eliciting a few odd looks from Weiss and Ruby.


	13. Epilogue: part 2

_I just wanted to buy some clothes! _Jaune Arc thought, frantically, as his lips melded with Blake's. His feverish thinking soon died in the pleasure that were the ninja's lips. They moved in time with his. It was euphoric, and Jaune, despite some weak protesting on his part, became concerned with only her. A kiss could do that to the young knight.

The door to the changing room was locked, and nobody could peer under to see them like this.

_If I don't stop myself, I might do something I'll regret... or love._

Jaune thought with a haze of pleasure surrounding his mind.

His hands, free from any social constraint, went from Blake's hips and up her sides. He touched bare skin, and both Jaune and Blake's cheeks lit up in a blush. Mostly from embarrassment, but somewhat from the pure ecstasy that arose from the situation.

Jaune tried to moan, many times, but the soft and inviting lips of Blake Belladonna continued to shut him up.

"Quiet dear...there are people outside..." Blake purred as she kissed him again.

_I would, but you kissing me isn't exactly helping. _

He thought that, but his mind quickly descended into the cloud of bliss from which it surfaced. Every protest he had died in his throat, which Blake's tongue occupied. Remarkably, the entire scene was hot, and heavy. It was certainly something that Jaune wasn't expecting to happen to him. He was rather dense as a kid, and that density followed him into his teenage life.

"Mm...you're rather bold..." Blake murmured into his ear, before she took her tongue and licked it.

Jaune quivered. Blake took absolute delight in how he reacted.

When Jaune came back to his senses, he found that his grip had found a comfortable resting place on Blake's buttocks. If he wasn't blushing before, he could felt it now.

"B-Blake! I-I'm really sorry!" Jaune murmured hurriedly, and under his breath.

Blake let out a soft laugh before tugging on his bottom lip. "It's alright...I don't mind."

_Last time something like this happened, I was trapped. The only things that have changed are the place, and there's only one girl blocking my escape now... I wouldn't mind this so much if it weren't in public. _

The blonde knight's face felt hot. He was convinced that it burned with the intensity of three suns. In his wildest dreams, he never imagined that he would even be allowed to do something of this magnitude. How he was even still thinking was beyond him.

She slowed down her romantic, and perhaps a little lustful, kissing, taking a few seconds to catch her breath. Jaune was grateful for the opportunity to collect his thoughts. His lungs, short on breath from how everything had progressed, slowly filled with air again. Make no mistake, his face was still as red as a tomato, but his lecherous thoughts hadn't taken over his mind. Not entirely. An occasional image or two slipped by, but that was about the extent of it. If only he could show his younger self what was happening to him now.

_This would be a major confidence booster. _

"I think you should try on those clothes, Jaune." Blake muttered softly into his ear. Her ultimate goal at this moment was to tease him. It was working.

Her palms slowly made their way to the top of his shirt buttons.

"Ah...I should. I'm glad you're helping me." Jaune grumbled, trying his best to regain any cognitive function.

_2 plus 2 equals...nope, my mind is still fried. _

Blake managed a small giggle, and popped the top button off, revealing more of Jaune's chiseled chest. Taking her index finger, she traced the collarbone, reveling in the smooth and sinewy muscle that lay beneath her touch. It was warm and inviting, and a little tempting for the huntress in training. Her years of training at the White Fang and other methods had allowed her to control her emotions, and her desires. For hours at a time, she would sit still, with her eyes closed, and not move an inch. Waterfalls were nothing, although her more cat-like instincts didn't like water.

"My pleasure. It's a great honor to help you with such a delicate matter." Blake whispered, letting her mouth find sanctuary on Jaune's chest. Jaune let out another suppressed moan.

"Sir, is everything alright?" The girl who had helped Jaune find the changing rooms called.

Jaune froze in fear. "Y-yeah! Everything's fine!"

She said, incredulous, "You sure?"

Jaune nodded vigorously, "Yes! Don't come in here! I'm in the middle of getting undressed!"

"Oh...well let me know if you need anything."

"S-sure thing!"

Jaune could hear the footsteps fade away, and he let out a sigh of relief. His heart had slowed down considerably.

"I'll let you change in peace." Blake murmured with a tiny, satisfied grin. She gave him one last kiss before she sauntered out the door. This kiss was just as electrifying as the others.

As Blake was about to close the door, she turned around to see Jaune was still disoriented. She smirked.

"How do I look?" Jaune inquired. This snapped blake from her trance, and her golden eyes studied Jaune. His shoulders adorned the shoulder straps that were popular with the army, however, his lacked any military insignia. The shirt was an electrifying blue, much like his eyes. His sleeves were rolled up in a similar fashion to his previous outfit. His cargo pants were a simple white color, held with his regular belt. Blake felt that he looked superb.

"You wear that outfit well." Blake said, with a small lilt in her voice that was almost a purr. She put her bookmark in her newly claimed novel and motioned for him to sit down next to her.

Jaune smiled bashfully, murmuring, "Thanks. How's the book so far? Is it everything you hoped it would be and more?" He took his seat next to the gorgeous bookworm.

She started gushing immediately, "Yep. Den has this sort of way of making his characters believable, and the romance he writes is a bit lacking in some places, but overall, he's a good writer. If I ever get the chance to meet him, I'd love to talk to him. If nothing else, I would like to offer some constructive criticism."

Jaune chuckled and said, "If he ever comes to Vale, we'll see him together."

"I'm holding you to that, Mr. Arc." Blake said, smiling.

"Yes Ma'am. Now, I'm going to change back and try on some more stuff. It should take me about thirty minutes, tops."  
>As Jaune sauntered off, Blake was about to crack her book open again, until she was interrupted by her scroll vibrating. The indication of someone calling her.<p>

"Hello?" Blake answered.

"Blake? This is Ruby. Are you guys in the city?"

"Yeah. We're in the shopping district. Jaune's buying some clothes, and he'll be here for another 30 minutes. Once he's done, we'll just wait for you." Blake told them. In truth, she didn't want them to know that he was trying on different clothes. It might spark some jealousy among them. Blake had her fun with Jaune...for the moment.

"We should be there in 45 minutes. Thanks for letting us know." Ruby said, relieved that she had been right all along. Blake didn't lie to them.

Ruby closed her scroll and put it back into her pocket. She, Weiss, Yang, and Pyrrha were all on the dust plane, awaiting to hear the reply.

Ruby smirked as she looked at her friends.

"Told you. She's even nice enough to wait for us."

Yang rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah. But I bet she had her hands all over him. Like 'oh Jaune. Right there'." Yang made mock noises of pleasure, earning heavily blushing faces from Pyrrha and the rest of her crew.

"Yang! We are in public!" Weiss scolded, trying to force her cheeks to resume their normal temperature.

_How immature. She's making those kinds of noises, and on a plane! _

Yang laughed, "Aw, lighten up. You were making some of those-"

She was cut off by Weiss again, "Stop! Please!"

"Yang, Weiss is right." Ruby agreed, her face turning a bashful pink.

"Fine. Buzzkills." Yang stuck out her tongue and resigned to looking out the window, waiting in anticipation. Ruby, Weiss, and Pyrrha all felt the same way.

The young reaper was a little annoyed by Jaune when he didn't pick up her flirting. She was almost pushed to the point where she would say, brusquely, and with force: kiss me! She had been trying her best to get him in a secluded area. She toyed with Crescent Rose, which is something she usually did when she was nervous or thinking intensely about something. The plan which she originally had thought of began to crumble as the plane ride moved at a sluggish pace. She wanted desperately for them to get along as friends, yet, she couldn't stop the erratic and slightly irregular heartbeat when she thought about the charming knight.

Pyrrha was almost in the same boat as Ruby, but she never intended to let Jaune stray too far to begin with. She wouldn't let him out of her sight. She knew when he first treated her like a real person that Jaune was the compassionate person that she had always heard of, but never saw in reality. Most people had only wanted to date her for status or for more...lewd reasons. She had them removed immediately. Now, she wanted to appropriate Jaune for herself. That was pretty much the mindset of every female on the plane. Weiss wanted a second date. She would 'borrow' Jaune for an hour or two. They did have the entire day to be in the same area, collectively.

Once the plane had reached the landing platform, it was only a 15 minute walk to Blake and Jaune's location.

"I'm just saying that it's only common sense to know that a Beowolf -" Weiss lectured, before she was interrupted by Yang.

"Boring! Anyway, there's a dance club not too far from here. It'd be fun if we all went there."

Ruby squealed in delight, "Yay!"

Weiss turned indignantly, obviously bitter about being interrupted. "If you expect me to go to a dance club, you are sadly mistaken. As the Schnee heiress, I have an image to uphold, and thus, I cannot be seen in such a setting. It's unbecoming of someone like me. Not to mention of all the sweaty bodies pushing against each other. It's just...unsanitary!"

"I think a dance club would be fun." Pyrrha chimed in, smiling. "How often is it that we actually get to let loose and have some enjoyable pastime? Rarely, since our studies and training take up so much of our time, plus personal issues. Why don't we just have today for ourselves? A club could be a good way to unwind." She also had a hidden agenda for them. She had heard that Jaune was a good dancer, so she wanted to witness his ability.

"See? Pyrrha's into it. No doubt Jaune will be too, since he's so good at dancing. The way his hips move...momma like." Yang said, growling in a perverse manner. Needless to say, Pyrrha had a tinge of jealousy about her, realizing that Yang had seen her leader dance before her.

"I can't have alcohol." Ruby stated as she led the small group towards the clothing store. "Furthermore, Yang, how do you even know about a club like that?"

"I would like to hear this story, too." Pyrrha voiced her curiosity.

Yang thought about it for a moment, still in pace with the others, before recounting her tale.

"I was looking for Blake. That's the club where I went to find information. The owner and I got into a bit of a...disagreement, but everything worked out in the end." Yang grinned, placing her hands behind her head in a relaxed manner.

"By disagreement, you mean scuffle, I'm sure. There aren't many disagreements that you have that end with you talking things out peacefully. You prefer to talk with your fists, as is your brutish nature." Weiss scorned, her eyes hardening with judgement.

"Whatever. The fact is that they give me a special discount now. I get in for free, and so do all of my friends. It's come in handy when you're short on lien but want to have a good time. Drinks are on the house too. It isn't too bad of a deal for just roughing up a few goons." Yang shrugged off Weiss' remark.

"They don't want to kill you on sight?" Pyrrha asked, incredulous. "I'd think that anyone who destroyed my place of business, beat up my men, and humiliated me would be my sworn enemy, and I'd do everything in my power to stop them from coming back."

"Nah. They learned that lesson the hard way. After the first fight, they never attempted to attack me again. They know who's the stronger fighter." Yang said egotistically, flexing her arm in a mock attempt to show off her strength.

"A free dance is a free dance," Ruby excitedly said, smiling with energy. "It should be fine then. After all, today is a special day...well...part of a special week. Let's just have fun."

Weiss was still against the idea, and so Yang said, "If Jaune want's to go dancing, would you want to go?"

Weiss grumbled, "I wouldn't...be entirely opposed to the idea..."

Yang gave off a giant grin and said, "So, we're in agreement."

They talked and continued their slow trot until Weiss had pointed out the very same clothing store that Blake had told them about. Not too far away was Blake, silently reading her book. Jaune wasn't in the general vicinity, for he was paying for all the clothes he had bought. He had racked up a hefty fine, since style doesn't come cheap. About 200 lien for all the pants and shirts. That was most of his savings, gone for today.

All of the huntresses went to Blake and sat at the table with her. Weiss was impressed that Blake had the integrity to share correct information with them concerning Jaune. Ruby was happy that she told the truth. Pyrrha was secretly scouting for the blonde knight himself.

"Hope we didn't keep you waiting too long." Ruby commented, sitting opposite Blake, and Weiss situated herself next to Ruby. Yang found her spot near her favorite Faunus, and Pyrrha sat off to the side.

"You didn't. Jaune's taking longer than expected to buy everything. He bought 10 shirts and pants in the course of your arrival, along with the other 10 items he's bought, such as ties and socks. He's around the corner, in case you were wondering." Bake said in a quiet tone, stopping on page 200 of her book.

"What would possess him to buy so many things? I like shopping as much as the next girl, but Jaune?" Pyrrha asked, tilting her head and leaning in, her interest piqued.

"He's buying those clothes for the express purpose of days like this," Blake explained in detail, setting her book down onto the smooth, granite table, with the sun's rays beaming down onto the crew, only to accentuate the superfluous day that had been graced to them. "Whenever we're at Beacon, we're just in those uniforms or our regular combat gear, as we are right now. He just wanted to show off his taste by spending money on clothes that look good on him, and to present himself the best way that he can to us. I'm sure of that." Memories of a mere half-hour ago, with them in the dressing room was more than enough to put a small smirk on Blake's feminine face, and her feline eyes sparkled. Nobody spotted it.

"How did the clothes look on him?" Weiss asked, wondering about what kind of clothes he would wear. She only saw him in his armor, and uniform, so picturing him in anything else could be described as ludicrous to the third party, of which, had not seen him in the clothes prior to the others.

"Jaune made them look exceptional. Collared shirts with ties, and matching dress pants...he knows how to dress well, when the occasion calls for it. I dare say that it would be a crime for him to not dress that way more often. His shirts fit him, and you can see the rippling muscle that's just begging to be released. The pants also show off his sinewy legs." Blake didn't deny anyone the fact that he did look good, and the way she described him only built up the others anticipation and expectation of the young knight. Weiss didn't doubt her, but she would have to see it to believe it.

Weiss had no trouble believing Blake, even after the melancholy conversation about Blake and the White Fang, she harbored no ill will; however, the more outlandish part of this venture would be Weiss trying to imagine the loveable idiot in those articles of clothing, and with Blake's articulate speech, she had no trouble envisioning the knight in such a way.

"Oh, hey ladies." Jaune turned the corner and saw all of them with their mouths slightly agape, at both the visual aid they had from Blake, and now their attention turned to Jaune with the clothes he had picked out earlier, with at least 3 bags on each arm, carrying his stuff.

"You didn't lie. Those muscles are almost ripping out of that shirt." Yang whispered to Blake, and giggled, ready to flirt like there was no tomorrow.

"..." Was the response of both Pyrrha and Ruby, however, the younger girl recovered much more quickly and was able to produce a single sentence.

"Wow, Jaune, you look great." Ruby had a hard time taking her eyes off of Jaune, as did everybody else, but Jaune was slowly becoming unnerved, as he wasn't comfortable being the center attention. Ruby's voice held a much sweeter tone, with an underlying hint of, what Jaune could assume was attraction. (Jaune may have been clueless, but being around them for a few months has helped cultivate his sixth sense, which has shoved its way through his dense skull every now and again. Now would be an appropriate time for it to help.)

Jaune shuffled nervously, and blushed bashfully, finding an interesting spot on the floor. He stuttered, 'T-thanks...Ruby...I'm happy that I get compliments from such cute girls." He hoped that the sentence didn't upset any of them, but when he finally lifted his eyes, he could sense a sort of...energy. An excited energy.

"Hey Jaune, we're going to go to a dance club later. Wanna join us?" Pyrrha asked their team leader, and Jaune smiled immensely.

"I love dancing." His smile turned into a frown quickly once he remembered he spent his money.

"Sorry, but I don't have any money left to pay for a ticket. Or I have very little left, so to speak."

Yang perked up and said, "Relax. I have it under control."

Before Jaune could ask, he was simply answered with: "It's better if you don't know. Trust us." The commenter would be Pyrrha, again.

Weiss grumbled, "Stupid dance club."

Now that the matter was settled, all they had to do was stroll towards the entrance. The only issue was that Jaune had nowhere to put his bags, and so, he defaulted to carrying them for the time being, until he could find a suitable vessel to place his belongings in. Yang told him about an item drop off after you enter the double doors into the club. "So, Jaune-y boy, you just put your belongings into the box, and you leave it there while you go and have fun."

_Good idea. _Jaune thought as he nodded his thanks to Yang.

"This is going to be fun. It's about three in the afternoon, and as far as I know, the club isn't that busy. Only about thirty people occupy the club at this time. So, we should have most of the dance floor, and drinks, to ourselves. For the most part." Yang effervesced, a colossal grin painting her face, and the good mood spread to the rest of the group. Jaune was only unnerved by the drinks.

"I hate to disappoint you Yang, but I don't drink alcohol."

"Ah, relax. You don't have to drink." Yang said, patting him on the back with unmatched strength. Jaune was pretty sure that he felt his spine move out of alignment.

"You're going to break him before we even get there!" Weiss exclaimed, pulling Jaune from Yang's grasp.

"I can't feel my spine." Jaune murmured meekly, trying to re-align it, until he remembered he could just heal himself with his aura.

"See!" Weiss glared at Yang.

"Sorry Jauney boy, I just don't know my own strength." Yang grinned sheepishly.

"Hang on. I can fix this." Jaune mumbled, placing his bags by his side, and channeling some of his aura to his back. Within seconds, his spine was back in its right place, but with a few loud pops to signal its forced re-alignment. It wasn't too painful for the Arc boy, but to everyone else, it sounded horrible. They all winced.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Pyrrha asked, concern betrayed in her tone.

"No, not really, since most of the pain was deflected by my aura." Jaune responded, testing his spine by leaning to either side and bending backwards. When he was fully satisfied with his vertebrae, he gathered his bags again.

"So...let's get to that club." Jaune smiled goofily.

"I'm sorry for hurting you." Yang said, quietly. She never had to apologize for hurting someone, physically, before. It was a new and rather awkward experience. The blonde brawler looked up at Jaune, biting her lip pensively.

The blonde knight wasn't mad at her. He made sure to convey that. He, in front of everyone, attempted to hug her, the bags being a small and annoying inconvenience. It was a light hug.

"It's okay. I know it was just an accident. You have nothing to worry about." He said in a small, soothing voice.

_Jaune's just great like that. He can make anyone feel better. He can forgive anyone who hurts him, but he won't forgive anyone who messes with his friends. He's truly an amazing guy. _

Pyrrha thought, although, they all shared a similar thought.

Blake: _Jaune's true knighthood shines through...again._

Weiss: _D-dolt...I kinda want him to hug me, too..._

Ruby: _Yang! No fair! _

Yang: _He's so nice, and caring. His muscles feel...amazing._

Yang, unbeknownst to Jaune, was starting to drool a little. That was when Pyrrha pulled Jaune off of her and said, "So...that dance club...should be near here." She refused to let go of Jaune's arm, and so Ruby did the same. (This has almost come full circle.) The redheaded spartan and reaper both locked eyes, fighting a mental battle. Jaune was caught in the middle of it.

"Uh...haha...guys? You're...kinda hurting me..." Jaune murmured weakly.

"Shut up Jaune!" They both said in unison. Jaune shrank into himself, sighing.

"Ruby! Pyrrha! Enough!" Yang exclaimed, her eyes losing their lilac hue and opting for the shade of red that everyone on campus feared.

"Baby sis, didn't you tell us that we were just going to spend the day as _friends_? And you stressed the friends part." Yang continued, pulling the two of them off.

Ruby has nearly had enough, but Pyrrha backed off.

"Easy for you to say! I didn't get much alone time with Jaune! While you all did! It's not fair! And to be frank, I did say that! You basically got to show him how much he meant to you all! I didn't..." Ruby was on the verge of tears, so she did what any emotional, fragile, and hormonal teenage girl would do: she ran away. She looked around to see the disappointed look of her friends, and even older sister, and so, Ruby used her semblance and bolted, leaving nothing but a petal of roses where she was before.

"Ruby!" Yang attempted to go after her, but she was stopped by Jaune. She was almost ready to break his jaw when he grabbed her, but when he saw the look of determination in his cobalt eyes, she calmed down a little and relaxed her fist.

"Let me find her. I have a feeling that she'll just run if she sees you."

"Jaune has a point. Anyway, we'll wait here." Blake nodded her consensus.

"Just let him go and find her. It'll be fine." Pyrrha also agreed, despite having strong feelings for Jaune.

"Poor girl..." Even Weiss was showing sympathy. That rarely happened.

And with that, Jaune ran off, leaving his bags with the rest of the females. He ran in the direction that he thought Ruby would go.

Ruby had an entire plate of cookies in front of her, but not even her favorite food could help improve her mood. She was staring at the mountain of sugar, near her favorite sweets shop: White Sugar. The owners had asked what was wrong, since she was their best customer and close friends with her, but Ruby told them she didn't feel like talking about it. At the moment, Ruby was wistful, and wishing that she hadn't said anything.

"I had a feeling you might be here." A masculine voice came from behind her, and she shivered, almost wanting to cry again. She pressed her head into her hands, and tried to stifle the childish sobs that she knew were coming. All in all, it only took him an hour to find her. She had her speed, so that's what gave her the advantage.

"...I've already sent a message to the others that I found you...so..." Jaune ended awkwardly, shifting uncomfortably. He was standing a few feet behind her, and his eyes were downcast.

"Why did you come looking for me?" Ruby asked bluntly, trying her hardest to stop the tears. You'd think that the man of her dreams, who was standing behind her, would make her happy. More ecstatic than eating a year's worth of cookies.

"You kinda stormed off...I couldn't leave you like that, and neither could everybody else." Jaune said, with more confidence than last time.

He became a little more bold and sat next to Ruby, allowing her to mull over her thoughts and feelings.

"Ruby..." Jaune started before he could finish.

"No! Don't you dare say it!" Ruby said, a little loud for a person of her caliber. Jaune was honestly surprised.

"For the past few months, I have had to live with the fact that all of my friends, and my sister, got to sleep with my crush, before I could have any say in the matter. We were competing, I know..." Ruby sobbed once, her body shivered with the held back whimper.

"But Yang had to go and try and claim you!" She continued bitterly, "I was planning on confessing to you that day, and Yang ruined that, because she's the bigger sister, and she gets all the special privileges. And then, everyone else started doing what Yang was doing, trying to win you over...it's not fair." Ruby attempted to stifle another sob, but found herself within Jaune's tight, and loving embrace.

"Ruby...I think you're right. It's not fair to you. Nobody, not even me, took into consideration about how you felt. I'm sorry, Ruby. I was too caught up in the moment. I tried to stop this from ruining anybody's friendship with each other, but then...that night happened, and then everyone got along great. I thought I was the luckiest man in the world, having all the cutest girls fawn over me. It was a stupid, macho idea that got implanted into my brain, and I'm sorry. I would trade that night in if it meant that you were still happy. I never wanted to hurt anyone." Jaune whispered quietly, holding Ruby's shivering body close to his own. A few muffled sobs soaked into his shirt, and it left Jaune heartbroken, seeing her like this.

_This isn't what I wanted..._ Jaune thought pensively, as he gently caressed her, hair. It was soft, and definitely something Jaune would be able to get used to, but now was not the time to think about that.

Meanwhile, behind a tree a few yards away from where Jaune and Ruby were sitting, Yang and the rest of the female group were sitting in, listening.

_Jaune's great... _Yang thought to herself, smiling ruefully. The rest of them were having similar sentiments. Yang was about ready to reveal herself, when she thought better of it, and motioned for the rest of them to go back to where they were originally. They nodded silently, and headed back.

"Jaune...if you were faced with a choice...who would you pick?" Ruby queried quietly, in fact, so quietly, that Jaune had to strain to hear her.

"Hm? Oh...honestly...I don't think I'm mature enough to make that kind of decision. I can't...put one person over the others. Otherwise, I'm going to hurt their feelings as well. Not to say that I don't have feelings for all of you, but it's better that I keep those to myself for now."

Jaune felt the small girl tenderly push her way out of his arms, and she looked at him, hope in her silver, innocent eyes. Her lip quivered, and she was about ready to start crying again. She closed her eyes tightly.

That was when Ruby felt a pair of warm lips against her forehead, and Ruby opened one eye, cautiously. It was Jaune, who still had his arms wrapped around her.

"I hate seeing you so sad...and quite honestly, I wish for nothing more than for everyone to be happy...well, that and to figure out the answer to this question." Ruby giggled slightly at that response.

"I care about you...all of you really, but I don't know where my feelings are at. I don't want this to tear us apart." Jaune murmured, and he gingerly pressed his lips to Ruby's forehead, eliciting a small sigh of enjoyment from the redhead.

"We're all gonna end up like that...huh? Whenever one of us starts hanging out with Jaune too much, we're going to show our jealous side." Yang asked solemnly, sitting down on the bench where they had met with Jaune and Blake.

"I...dunno...I mean...we all clearly like him...but...we all want him to ourselves...and that selfish nature is what got us into this mess in the first place." Pyrrha mumbled, her arms crossed against her chest.

"Yeah...we all wanted Jaune for ourselves...so...and this competitive thing has gotten out of hand." Weiss said sadly.

"It has." The masculine voice they had all adored said.

All of the females turned to see Jaune, standing there with Ruby clinging to his arm. Her eyes were red, and bloodshot. She had been crying, after all. Jaune's face was solemn, and it no longer housed any joy nor resplendent vigor. He was ready to make a tough decision.

"I cannot choose any one of you." He said, softly, but the certainty in his voice left little room for argument. So, it was a choice, but not one any of the girls had been expecting.

"Perhaps, in time, I can be stronger in my conviction, and finally pick one of you. The macho guy in my head loved having all of you to me. However, the sensible side of me is saying that I need to grow up, and I don't want you hating each other over me. Let me just...I dunno...think on it for a while." He shrugged, and he gently tussled Ruby's hair, before she reluctantly let go of his arm.

With that being said, Jaune picked up his bags, and he left the shopping center, ready to think for the remainder of the spring break.

However, this doesn't mark the end of Jaune's adventure. There are still many paths to take.

**Thanks to all of you who read and supported me, as this was my most accomplished work. **

**I attribute my work to Exnvir on deviantart, and he is quite the talented artist, and without his drawing, I never would have been able to create such a fanfic. **

**I also draw some inspiration from **_**Love is a Knightmare, Shining Knight, A Friend in Need, Hero of the Everyman, Reclaimers and Massages. **_**Go read them, since they are such beautiful pieces of work. **

**I really appreciate everyone of you guys who commented, liked, favorited, followed, and just enjoyed the story. It means a lot that I can dole out such a unique and invoking journey with all of you, and the fact that I can share my passion with like-minded people has made writing this an absolute pleasure.**

**Again, I'm truly thankful, and expect some one shots.**

**Den R.**

**P.S. Forgive the passage where Blake droned on about me, as it was just a way to poke fun at me, and feed my ego. I also understand I'm not the best writer, but heck, I enjoyed this, and I'm trying to expand my vocab.**


End file.
